


Go The Distance : Daniel Jackson/Sha'uri (a Stargate movie music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds the strength to fight for what he cares about. Song by Jo Jo DeLaCerna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go The Distance : Daniel Jackson/Sha'uri (a Stargate movie music video)

  
[Go The Distance : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate movie music video)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1577/go-the-distance-daniel-stargate-\(movie\))  



End file.
